Angels and Demons
by Bettelort
Summary: Clary is the devils daughter and has had a hard life. Jace is the king of angels son and should have had an easy life, but without love. None of them has found their soulmates, but when they meet each other, what happens? CLACE. Soulmates au and angels, demons au. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.
1. Proglue

**HEY! This a new story ( yes, I know I still have that zombie fic, to complete and work on, upss) and it is about angels and demons. As mentioned in the summary, Clary is Valentines daughter and Valentine is basically the devil, and Jace is Stephen's son, and Stephen is the kingdom of angels or something like that. Hit me with a review and tell me what you think!**

Good to know: Angels are beautiful creatures. They have feathered wings with colours that reflect their personality. They have powers some powerful and others weak. The king of angels, Stephen Herondale, who is only under god, rules heaven with grace and gentleness. But if an angel, is caught in wrong doing, they fall, down under earth, beneath humans God's second creation. There they are ruled by Valentine, merciless and evil, causing chaos and death for humans. Every angel and demon also have soulmates, and when they meet their soulmates gaze, a rune appears near their heart.

Prologue

"Valentine Morgenstern, you are brought here to be judged upon the crime of experimentation, of your family and kin. Do you have anything to say before we start?" The whiteblond Man with broad shoulders and muscles noticeable under his white t-shirt, spread his wings and answered the judge, head on.

" I plead guilty Stephen. I am not ashamed of my experiments, neither should I be. You angels have become weak, unable to see the truth before you." Valentine gave Stephen a smug smirk. "Do with me what you want I don't care."

A young redheaded girl stood behind him watching him, tears running down as she knew her fate would always be with her husband. She put her hands on her belly, thinking of her second child, who more than anyone else was innocent.

"You, your wife and your child, will be cast out from heaven. " The judge ended the trial. Guards led Valentine, his wife and son, out to the outskirts of the kingdom.

They bound their pure white wings together, making them unable to fly as they soared though the skies down to earth. Then they fell. But they survived. They looked back, their wings no longer white, but midnight black.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

8 months later

Jocelyn screamed out in pain, as her body contracted, so the baby could be born. Valentine was pacing outside the room, hoping, for a tiny little piece of evil to be born, to fulfill his legacy. The screams of his wife were cut of, by a piercing cry of a baby. Valentine hurried in unable to process his thoughts as he saw the bundle in his wifes arms, stretch out pure white wings, the only white thing in the room.

"What are we gonna do, Val? If the others find out we have an angel child, they will use her, hurt her. I won't allow it." Jocelyn protested, while holding their problem in her arms, looking at it with a ki d of love she never thought she would experience.

"We will find something to do, a spell maybe to simulate her falling." Jocelyn turned her gaze abruptly towards her husband. "NO. Falling hurts. It could kill her! I won't let you do that to her. There must be another way."

At the end of that sentence, a soft knock was placed on the door. The door opened to reveal a glittering man. The only sign he was a warlock was his eyes, that shone a green colour and had cat pupils. "Magnus." Valentine greeted. Magnus bowed and raised himself to look confident.

" My Lord, excuse me for interrupting but I have a suggestion to your problem." Jocelyn raised her gaze, interest showing, while Valentine kept his gaze cold and uncaring. "Go on" He prompted. "I could cast a very powerful spell on her wings, making them appear black. The spell could last forever, but there will be one person who can see through it." Valentine appeared interested, and asked " Who is it that can see through this?"

Magnus shifted position. "Her soulmate"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Time jump to: Clarys 5th birthday.

Clary awoke to the sound of banging on her door meaning one thing. Today was the day. She could finally begin to train, so she could ruin some mundanes life, and angels all the same.

Her father always told her she could use her womanly powers to seduce angels and mundanes, but when you are 5, you don't really understand what he means. She darted up, ran over to open the door, only to nearly trip on her pitch black wings. Clary got up, and opened the door to reveal her brother Jonathan.

"Its your big day today, huh Sis?" Jonathan was 4 years older than her, and he never missed a chance to tell her. "Come on, I will show you to the training room, but dad doesn't what me participating today." Clary doesn't mind Jonathan not being there on her first lesson. He was unnaturally good at fighting.

Her and her father trained to the best of the 5 year olds energy. After 3 hours of fighting, the little girl nearly fainted, which resolved in Valentine hitting her. In a fit of anger he draged her by her ear down to the bottom of the fortress, far down, where no one can hear her scream.

He whiped her, beat her. And when he was done he left her, bleeding out. The last words she heard that day was cut into her mind. "This is the only present you get this year, daugther mine. Think twice before you disobey me. After all, To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Jace's 5th birthday:

The sun was shining in through the windows of the Herondale manner, which was placed on the highest point in Idris, the angels heaven and home. Little Jonathan (Jace) Herondale was playing in his room, waiting for his parents to come say happy birthday to him. It was his 5th birthday, but he had never been more excited. He would start training to protect mundanes today.

Time went by, hours flew. At some point Jace's friend Alexander had come to play, with his little sister Isabelle. They left at sundown, but there was still no sign of Jace's parents.

He went to bed, giving up upon the hope that his parents would come, when the door opened, to reveal his father, with his big white wings with blue highlights. Stephen sat down on Jaces bed, and began to teach him one thing.

" Demons are cruel. Never trust one." That was Jace's 5th birthday present, and he always follows it.

 **Hey again! Tell me what you think and give me some ideas both for this one and the zombie fabric I have. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: Soulmates

Chapter one: The devils daughter.

Time jump to: Clarys 18th birthday.

It had turned dark when Clary woke, but she was unable to see if it was just because she was in the cell or because it really was night.

She moved, turned her back towards the door, noticing soft blankets underneath her. So, she was in her room. How she had gotten here she doesn't know. Last thing she rembered was being whipped for her 18th birthday present. Clary got up, not noticing the pain that ran up her spine when she did, and looked out the window. The stars shone. Through the windows, you could see out into the mundane world instead of looking out upon hell, where Clary and her family lived.

Clary didn't feel at home in the underground world that was hell, she wanted to fly the skies and paint the beautiful nature that surrounded the mundanes. When she told her brother this, he had made fun of her for sounding like angels. Her father heard what she said and gave her the worst whipping yet, because of it. She was a good fighter now. That was his fault.

Valentine, the devil, always kept his daughter on a tight leash, not allowing her to leave the fortress. Her brother though got to do everything he wanted. She looked down on her chest, just over her heart, for a moment wondering if she would ever find her soulmate. She was told about soulmates, on her 4th birthday, about how there were supposed to appear a mark, a rune, just above your heart, when you met your soulmate's gaze.

Clary just stood there for a moment before deciding. She tore the window open, before flying out into the night. She knew her father would kill her when she returned, but she didn't care for it. She wanted to be free for just one night.

-O.o.O-

Clary landed in the middle of central park, hidding her wings. Without them, she could go for a normal mundane, but she knew angels would be able to notice her. She glamoured herself, leaving no trail that she existed, unless she wanted to be seen by the specific person.

Then she began walking towards the club, where Magnus hang out, the son of Asmondos, a warlock. He would help her stay out of sight for the night. Her and Magnus had been friend for as long she could remember. He had been the one who had healed her wounds on her 5th birthday.

Clary wasn't noticed by the bodyguard, so she slipped right in. She quickly looked around for any sign of Magnus. She found him sipping on a drink some chick with big boobs and a big booty gave him before noticing her.

Magnus got over towards her before she could even look down her own body, jealous of the chicks big curves. She had her mothers small petite curves to thank for that.

Magnus grabbed Clarys wrist, and dragged her into a small "workers only" room. He locked the door, before turning to her. "What are you doing here biscuit? Didn't your father tell you specifically not to sneak out today?" Clary met his gaze head on, her green gaze, starring into his cat pupils. "Which was why I came. He locked me in the room, Magnus. You know I can't stand small rooms, especially if it is locked. Besides-" She turned to look around. "I was wondering why he told me not to tonight."

Magnus let out a deep sigh, before answering. "Because biscuit, there are angels here tonight. They cannot se you." Clary turned her head around nearly to quick. Her green eyes had lit up, like she had an idea. "There are angels here?! Magnus I wanna meet them."

"Not happening."

"Come on, please?"

"No, how could you even suggest something like that?"

"Magnus, just think of it as a 18th birthday present. Pleeease Magnus?" Clary made puppy eyes. She knew Magnus couldn't say no to her, when she stretched and letter like that and made her puppy eyes. He knew it was dangerous, if any of the angels just turned out to be able to look through glamours and saw her pitch black wings, or even worse if one of them turned out to be her... No he couldn't think like that.

"Okay biscuit, but if your father gets mad, and asked who helped you, I wasn't here." Clarys eyes light up. "Thank you Magnus!" she gave him a hug before moving on. "Where are they?" She unlocked the door, and looked around.

"Left corner from here. Deep in the corner. If you look closely you can see their wings."

Magnus gently pushed her aside to get back to the VIP area. The chick seemed to have left while he was busy with Clary.

"I'm up there if you need me." He said and pointed to a couch.

"Thanks Magnus" Clary said before sneaking out of the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

Clary made her way out to the dance floor, trying to get a good look on the angels in the corner. She had never seen angels before, because as mentioned her father didn't let her go out the fortress.

She studied the angels carefully. One had black hair and blue eyes. He looked bored, as if he was dragged here without permission. The other though, had golden skin and hair. His eyes were golden and were... starring right at her?!

She felt her heart heat up as she kept her gaze with the angel. His eyes were curious, yet serious at the same time. Right at this moment, she felt her chest begin to burn, and she ran as fast as she could for the bathroom.

Clary locked herself in a stall and slowly removed her top. There it was. A black mark. Right above her heart.

Jonathan, it spelled. She let out a jagged breath as she realized it's meaning.

Her soulmate was an angel.

It couldn't be true. Demons always have demon soulmates. Heck, soulmates shouldn't even be real. Clary felt her heart beat 10x faster. What, would her father say? He would be pissed. She wasn't even supposed to be outside the underground today. Tears slowly slipped down her face as she realized her mistake. The angels were the cause of her pain.

Clary let out a terrifying sob, as she thought about the disappointing look on her mother's face and the anger reflected in her father's eyes. Her muscles flexed at the thought of the whip that surely would fall on her back.

Clary stopped sobbing as best she could when she heard footsteps outside the toilet booth. Before she even heard his voice, she knew it was the golden angel 'Jonathan' who's footsteps came to a stop outside the booth. She knew, he knew that she was in the booth. He felt it between the bond that had been formed around them. Connected them. 'Jonathan' cleared his throat.

"Hey are you okay?"

-O.o.O-

Jace POV.

(Earlier that day)

 _Green eyes stared into golden ones. "Leave me alone" came a small voice from someone in front of him. "Why?" He asked daring not seeing, what was wrong, white wings spread from her back, so she couldn't be a demon. What could possibly be wrong. "Leave me alone." This time he saw, the owner of the green eyes, mouth move. Her voice came out stronger, than before, but it still didn't convince Jace, to stop bothering her. Something, he didn't know, was dragging him towards her. As the girl felt he wasn't going to let go, her eyes filled with fear and rage. "Leave. Me. ALONE." She screamed, but as she screamed, a wave of power hit Jace, throwing him backwards, hitting his head…_

Jace bolted up, shook from his dream. As he tried to think back to what happen in the dream, he couldn't. The dream had left as fast as it came. Who was that girl? He couldn't remember, not anymore. In the dream, he knew who she was.

A swift knock sounded on Jaces bedroom door, and a maid told him that his father requested his audience, in the office. Jace quickly got dressed and went to the office. Here was his father waiting, his big white wings spread out behind him, as he glanced out the window. When Stephen heard his son near him, he turned around and was met by his sons confused face.

"What did you want, father?" Jace asked, still deep in thought.

"I have a mission for you, son." Stephen sighed. "We shouldn't even have had to do this. I want you to spy on the warlock Magnus Bane."

Jace straightened his shirt. "Why is that, may I ask? I thought we had peace with Downworlders?" Stephen bored his gaze into his sons. "This specific warlock is known for his relationship with the king of demons. We need to supervise him, make sure he doesn't help the demons. The last thing we need is the downworld allying themselves with the demons."

"Alright, should I go alone and be discreet, or take Alec?" Jace asked, tuning out. He didn't care for the answer. He would take Alec no matter what. But, his father didn't need to know that.

"Yes, you can bring Alexander. But, no one else. We don't want to alarm Magnus, that we are trying to spy on him." Stephen turned away from his son. "You start tonight. You are dismissed."

-O.o.O-

(Later that evening)

"Come on, Alec." Jace was impatient. They were preparing for their mission this evening, but Alec kept switching between sword and bow. "Calm down Jace, it's not even that late yet. We aren't even supposed to be out yet." Alec turned to his best friend. "Okay, let's go, then" Jace stands up and stretches. They walked out of the weapons room, Alec carefully placing his bow over his shoulder besides the arrow quiver.

"We should hide our wings now, Jace." Alec commented. "When we get down there we might not have time." Jace, who had previously walked in front of Alec, looked back.

"What's fun about that Alec? Mundanes can't even see them. Only Downworlders can. Besides, it is more comfortable to have them out, not hidden." Jace had begun walking faster, forward the portal room, they used to get down to earth with.

They stopped outside the two giant birch doors, before Jace pushed them open. Inside was a small collection of portals. A blue one, used to portal around the angel islands. A green one, to portal down to earth, which was the only way to do so, if you didn't fall, and ended up in hell. The last portal, was behind bars. It was a deep red color, nearly like blood, and it lead to hell. It was rarely used, had only been used maybe 2 times. No one wanted to go there without a mission.

Jace lead the way forward the green portal and glanced back at Alec, gave a quick nod, before being absorbed in a whirlpool of green.

Jace quickly regained his footing as he stepped out into an abandoned street. Music was audible from longer down the street. Just after Jace came Alec. He nearly fell as he exited the portal. Both quickly glamour their wings as they made their way to Pandemonium.

They just walk past the guard standing outside of the club, and sit down in the corner of the club. "This is going to be boring." Jace said, yawning. "Just shut up, we need to fit in." Alec said in a matter-of-fact tone, as he always did when Jace became a little too cocky.

A flash of red caught Jaces attention about an hour into their watch. His eyes quickly searched for the red, he saw, but it had disappeared just as fast as he spotted it. Alec noticed the flicker in Jaces eyes. "What are you looking for? Magnus Bane is right…" Alec looked forwards the couch, were their target had been before. "..there….? Where did he go?" Alec began to panic. They had lost their target. Jace was still calm. "He probably just went to the bathroom. They sat there for some minutes, Alec sweating of nerves. Suddenly Jace noticed the same red color he spotted earlier, and his eyes connected with a deep green pair of eyes. A pain shot through his chest, and he saw the fear in the green eyes, before he realized what it was.

He had found his soulmate.

It couldn't be true. Soulmates doesn't exist. He hadn't broken contact with the green eyes, but he saw tears in the corners of the eyes, before he saw the back of the girl. Big white wings sprouted out from her back, but he hadn't met her before. And as the prince of angels, he knew most angels.

"Hey Jace, you alright there? You seem distracted…" Alec commented, looking at his friend. "Yeah, I am fine, I just got to use the bathroom. Be right back." Without waiting for an answer, Jace trailed after the girl. He was determined to find out who she was.


	3. Chapter 2: White

**Hi guys... I am so sorry for not updating this fanfic. I have some selfesteem essues... so I am a little nervous about posting my work.**

 **ALSO: Thank you to Guest for making me get my sh*t together and finish this chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

Jace POV.

Jace bolted for the toilet stall he could now feel the redhead behind. Even if he couldn't feel her, he would have heard he sobbing coming in masses. He knew she could hear his footsteps, so he wouldn't be able to surprise her. Not that he wanted to.

Jace cleared his throat.

"Hey, are you okay?" He slowly asked, as if she was a wild animal, able to run away at any given moment. Her sobs slowly stopped, and I heard a small "no" coming from within the booth. Her voice was angelic. She had a beautiful voice, like none he had ever heard.

"What's wrong then? You should price yourself lucky to have such a beautiful Soulmate, like me." Sarcasm. The way to go. It had to be, he thought. But he was wrong.

He heard the rustle of clothes. She must have taken her shirt off to examine the rune, that was now residing on her chest forever.

The bathroom stall door opened swiftly, too quick for him to register if he hadn't been an angel, he would have been forced into the wall, by the door.

A red flash, came again.

Green eyes stared into golden ones. "Leave me alone" came the small voice from the redhead in front of him.

"Why?" He asked daring, not seeing, what was wrong, white wings spread from her back, so she couldn't be a demon. What could possibly be wrong.

"Leave me alone." This time he saw, the owner of the green eyes, mouth move. Her voice came out stronger, than before, but it still didn't convince Jace, to stop bothering her. Something, he didn't know, was dragging him towards her.

As the girl felt he wasn't going to let go, her eyes filled with fear and rage. "Leave. Me. ALONE." She screamed, but as she screamed, a wave of power hit Jace, throwing him backwards, hitting his head…

-O.o.O-

Clary POV.

Clary looked at the unconscious boy infront of her. Tears welled up her only just dry eyes, as she realized this was her fault.

The boy was the picture of an angel. He had the golden hair, which was even more vibrant up close. His eyes were gold flames, but the flames had died down when she knocked him back. She used the time she had to admire him, even though all the trouble he had caused to her, pretty much perfe... Who is she kidding. Her life wasn't perfect. It had never been. But He caused more chaos than she needed.

She knew his black-haired friend would come looking for him, at some point, so she left him lying in the toilet, looking drunk and passed out. She bolted out the club, spread her wings, dark as always in the night, and flew home. Just as she set off, she wondered if fate had any more cruel twist to her life, and if she would ever see her golden angel again.

-O.o.O-

Clary woke up the next morning, feeling sick. She swallowed down the nausea, but ended up sprinting to her toilet, puking. Her body contorted and she couldn't handle it. She heaved through hurting lungs, before she felt well enough to move to a cabinet above the sink. She opened it, and found the painkillers and took one or two of them before falling to the ground.

She gasped as she felt all the pain and nausea disappear, expect for one place. Her chest. The pain kept burning, and without removing it she knew why her morning had been so bad.

Her soulmate bond, craved more.

She let out a deep sigh, walking out of the bathroom on unsteady legs.

Clary walked to her dresser, picking a deep red dress that went to midthigh, and hung loose, a pair of high black boots, with red accents, and a couple pieces of jewelry. The jewelry was made of rubies, formed into small circles.

She took her clothes, changed, and looked in the mirror. The red dress made her hair more vibrant. She looked like the devil's daughter (which she was), but she also looked like a queen of blood. Perfect, she thought. It was then she noticed…

Her wings were white.

She nearly screamed, but held it in, as she knew the consequences. People would ask if she screamed. But why were her wings white? They had always been black, and never had she seen even a streak of white in her wings.

Clary began panicking, her eyes stinging. She would not cry. She was still the princess of demons, and demons did not cry.

Clary splashed cold water in her face, hoping to calm down. She hoped her parents could not see her wings. They would kill her. Clary swallowed her fear, pulling herself together.

She hurried downstairs, trying to act normal, but every time she saw white in the edge of her vision, she panicked slightly inside. She stopped outside the door to the dining room, taking a deep breath. _You can do this_ , a small voice said in Clarys head. Whose voice was that? Oh, wait… It was that's angel boy's voice. Clary shook her head. Don't think about him now.

Clary pushed the doors open.

-O.o.O-

Jace POV

Jaces head hurt.

That was the only thing Jace could feel.

Everything was black.

Minutes, hours, days… Time went by…

And slowly, slowly, Jace opened his eyes.

It felt like peeling skin, as Jaces opened his eyes, and they focused on the white ceiling of his room.

Wait, his room?

Jace bolted up, confused by his surroundings. Last Jace remembers, he was at the pandemonium club, with that redhead… Oh angel, that redhead. She was so pretty… Jace grunted at the thought of her. But how did he end up in his room?

"Thank the angel! You are awake." A voice said from the corner of the room. Jace looked up. Alec sat in a rundown chair starring at him.

"What even happened?" Jace carefully asked. Alec Looked strangely at him. "You don't remember?"

Jace lifted an eyebrow. "No…?"

Alec sighed. "You left for the toilet, and never really came back. I went to look for you, and found you unconscious. The toilets were nearly summing with demonic energi."

Jace sat up. "Wait you said demonic energy?"

"Yeah, I did…"

Jace knew nothing. Though he knew one thing.

Something was very weird about his soulmate…

 **SO THIS IS IT! sorry if it is a bit short, but i tried to get something up. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW MAKES ME GET ME UP FROM BED; TO WRITE THIS STORY!**


End file.
